


this silver lining so bright (these hands have yet to hold)

by thatskyquill



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: (can i even reach plural??), (or is it), (written for fun), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskyquill/pseuds/thatskyquill
Summary: Fallen into the chaotic world, the Descendant is eventually adopted into the Mighty Nein and has bonded especially well with Mollymauk. Naturally, his death takes a hit. When the Nein encounters him again miraculously alive, they alike hold a tentative hope, but the Nonagon's eyes call to mind a lesson learned in their own world.(title is from box of togetherness, sold out in thatskyshop website)
Kudos: 3





	this silver lining so bright (these hands have yet to hold)

Trudging through a familiar blizzard, the child finally sees the shadows approaching the group from the other side, fading in and out, in and out. A pair of something protrudes out of one of them, symmetric, curved — _two horns_. When they progress enough to pierce the snowy veil, one of the silhouettes is strikingly familiar. But the posture is too proper. The child recalls Molly, the colourful, jovial friend with a haughty smile who always made them laugh.

When the four strangers finally come into speaking distance, the child can examine Molly proper. Yes, the horns are Molly’s — All their doubts are wiped away by the colourations blooming on a small portion of his cheek. He looks so different now, with the duller cosmetics, longer hair, and those red eyes somehow redder than usual and a bit too piercing. His stare seems more than gripping. It fixates. It is too artificial and holds no life. Whenever Molly looked at them with red eyes he had a dimpled smile and wanted them to smile too. This one does not even look at them. No life. No warmth. No fire. Just the same darkness which their kin innately know is a danger to their lives.


End file.
